APIS Cell
The APIS Cell is a cell of The Resistance. It's comprised of the following people: * Morgan * Simon Eckhart * BB The leader of the cell isn't stated explicitly but both Morgan and Eckhart take the lead at times, with Eckhart being more likely to panic and shout; Morgan more likely to direct people in practical ways and resolve disputes. APIS is the name of the start-up company that Morgan, Eckhart and BB were running when The Arrival took place, almost exactly a year before the events descibed in "Gateway", the Season 1 finale. APIS was going to be a company that produced tiny Unmanned Aerial Vehicles, drones, that looked like large insects. The cell use one of the two prototypes they have to collect information from Homeland Security HQ on the VIP visit that takes place at the end of Season 1. Eric Broussard and Katie Bowman are associated with this cell, Broussard was approached for help with exploiting their knowledge of the VIP visit. He and Katie ran the operation that resulted in the kidnap of the VIP (a Host). Mentions and Activities * Zero Day Katie and Broussard visit Eckhart's cell to discuss the operation they need help with. They meet with Eckhart, Morgan and Beebee. They turn out to have been business partners prior to The Arrival and their company (APIS) was designing an insect-like drone. They've been using one of the prototypes of these drones to gather information from Homeland Security and have found out that a senior member of the Transitional Authority is visiting, they have details and want to disrupt the visit. They know that the VIP is using a particular Metro line, but not which station. They agree that Eckhart, Morgan and "B B" will check out Wilshire/Vermont station while Broussard and Katie look at MacArthur Park station. Katie goes on the resistance operation with Broussard and Eckhart's cell. They successfully get inside the metro station and BB's bomb destroys the VIP's train as it arrives. They search the train and don't just find bodies. They also find something that could be a humanoid android or a Host in a protective suit. * Gateway In the tunnels, Eric Broussard, Katie Bowman and the APIS Cell are in a pick up truck modified to run on the underground rail tracks. In the back of the truck, on the floor between the seats, is the Host that was taken captive at the end of "Zero Day". It appears to be dead, or at least deeply unconscious. BB is taking some flack about making the bomb too powerful. There's some discussion about what to do the the Host, Broussard wants to dump it and run. Simon Eckhart wants to learn from it. They argue and then agree to get out of the tunnels, with the Host, and back to "the loft", where the APIS Cell work. The APIS Cell, Katie and Broussard, are finding carrying the Host back to the loft a slow process - and decide to steal a Homeland Security SUV. Morgan flags one down on a pretext and then is horrified when Broussard immediately kills the two Redhats who were in it. Katie looks after her. They put the Host in the trunk of the SUV and drive away. In the Homeland SUV, Team APIS are seeing a lot of Drone activity all going the same way. They round a bend and see a large office block, surrounded by hovering drones. They stop in time to see the drones destroy the building in front of them. * Somewhere Out There At Homeland Security HQ, former CIA, Interpol, and MI6 officers are being sent to the L.A. bloc to handle security due to a lack of confidence in the previous administration's prosecution of the Insurgency Crisis. Dan Bennett tells Jennifer McMahon that nothing in her work so far makes him think she's worth keeping around. So McMahon turns up the heat on Katie, she tells Katie if she doesn’t turn over Broussard, she'll have no choice but to turn Katie herself in. Katie tells McMahon about the listening device the APIS Cell has at Homeland Security and a search of the offices confirms that when the bug is found, but that isn’t enough for Bennett, who tells McMahon that she has to give him Broussard. After hearing what Will thinks of her, Jennifer storms into her Dan Bennett's office, apparently ready to turn over the Bowmans. But as he commends her for learning to make Homeland Security her life, she seems to decide it's not the life she wants. Instead, Jennifer lies again and says her source was Simon Eckhart, a member of Broussard's resistance cell. She deliberately makes herself seem incompetent in Bennett's eyes by saying that Eckhart called the tip line and just happened to be transferred to her, ruining any possibility she had of seeming like an agent who could cultivate an asset. Bennett tells her she lacks the skill set and the constitution to be an officer and transfers her to the general surveillance pool. * Company Man Using the communications device they stole from the RAP, Broussard’s new Resistance unit, APIS has a new trick: They temporarily disable a drone. Brandon BB Belaguer (the tech whiz), Morgan, and Simon Eckhart manage to put a camera on one and watch later as it flies back to its nest in the wall, joining thousands of other drones. The audio picks up an odd musical hum, like the noise from the 1969 space mission. Broussard risks leaving their underground hideout for two purposes: to visit a man named Hennessey who can get the audio to a sound engineer, and to visit his lady friend. * Fallout Back underground, Simon is climbing the walls after weeks of being cooped up, and with Broussard not spending any time there, the young Resistance cell is struggling. When one of them becomes ill, they turn to Katie and Will for help. Half a world away in England, Simon Eckhart's mother is rounded up at a refugee camp. Back in the L.A. bloc, her son Simon is questioning Broussard as he goes stir crazy. The tension is made worse when Brandon "BB" Belaguer develops tremors and starts coughing up blood. With no Broussard to keep them in check, Morgan turns to the only person she can think of Katie for help. Katie is at the Yonk when Morgan comes by, freaking out because BB is sick and covered in sores. She wants to take him to a hospital, but Katie points out it’s too dangerous. Instead, Morgan brings Katie underground, where she sees how serious BB's condition is. Katie calls Will, knowing that if any member of the Resistance is caught at a hospital, they could be traced back to her. Will uses his credentials to force an old doctor acquaintance from the Green Zone to help him. The doctor can't identify what's wrong with BB at the cell's hideout, so Will, Katie and the doctor break into his old offices where the doctor will be able to diagnose him. He doctor finds that BB, who was working most closely with the alien technology, is suffering from radiation sickness. He tells them that BB has about 48 hours left, and there's nothing he can do. Katie and Will take BB to what's left of his burnt-out house. Katie is deeply troubled by the fact they can’t get him to help without risking their own safety. BB knows he"s going to die painfully and feels as if it's for nothing. He asks Will for a "soldier's death" and Will reluctantly shoots him, knowing it's the only help he can really offer. Morgan secures the comm device –- the gauntlet –- in a lead-lined box and Eckhart continues to panic. Simon has had enough of life underground and ventures up. He's confused, scared and angry when he sees missing posters bearing his mother's face plastering every building. * Good Intentions Simon Eckhart has spent enough time underground waiting around for Broussard. We learn that Simon and Morgan used to be a couple as he tells her about the "Missing" poster for his mother. He tells her that he's called the number, the Transitional Authority has her. When Broussard announces his plans to take the gauntlet to Hennessy over Morgan’s objections, Simon suggests to Morgan that they turn it over to the TA instead and get out of the resistance, which he thinks is going nowhere. He tells her they have to give them Broussard, Morgan says she agrees. Broussard returns from meeting with Hennessy and walks directly into Simon Eckhart’s trap. Simon aims a gun at him and fires – but nothing happens. Morgan hits Simon from behind, stunning him long enough for Broussard to pull out a knife and kill him. Broussard thanks Morgan for saving his life. * Tamam Shud Katie leads her children into the sewers to the remains of the APIS cell. * The Garden of Beasts Katie calls Maddie from a pay phone. When Maddie asks for her help, Katie is ready to set up a meeting. But Morgan, watching Katie’s location on surveillance, reports a black SUV racing toward Katie. Katie realises that Maddie has betrayed her. Blackjacks and Nolan were tracing her call to Maddie. * Seppuku Will, Broussard, Noa, Morgan, and Katie shoot their way into the Red Hand hideout in the Westlake Theater, counting on the amateurism of the Red Hand to make them no challenge for their small strike team. They shoot their way into the grand theater, encountering smatterings of Resistance, but no real threats. Noa takes a hit, but is OK until she walks into Karen Brun guarding the gauntlet. The Resistance kills Karen easily, but Noa is killed. Katie and Morgan grab the gauntlet and make their way to the exit. Will and Broussard are clear first and Broussard stays behind, telling Will to get to safety because he has a family. Will reluctantly runs and meets up with Morgan and Katie. Broussard doesn’t leave when he has the chance. Instead, he fights and leads a dozen Red Hand members to the to the roof with no escape. Broussard turns on a Hosts homing device from the gauntlet, knowing drones will respond in seconds, then sits back as his attackers are turned into puffs of blood when the drones arrive. He knows he's next, but when the drones turn on him, they don't fire. Back in the bunker, Will, Katie and Morgan are trying to figure out their next move without Noa or Broussard when there's a knock on the door. It's Broussard. He tells them about summoning the drones and being pinned down and then explains that the drones simply left him and flew away. Will tells him the same thing happened to him coming back from Santa Monica. Katie wonders if they’re both on the same list, the one Broussard saw in the Black Jack’s car. No one knows what they do next without Noa. * Ronin Katie and Will go to Henessey's hideout in an attempt to reach Noa's people beyond the Wall. All they can find broadcasting is a number station, but no key to decipher it. They head back to the bunker, not realizing they're being followed by Black Jacks. The adults stay to fight, and Katie sends Bram off into a tunnel with Charlie and Gracie and a gun. The assault in the bunker begins with a grenade that stuns Morgan. She is killed in the attack that follows. A second grenade comes and two Blackjacks tackle Will. Broussard comes to his rescue, shooting the men. The Blackjacks don’t survive the fight. Category:Resistance Category:Factions